Do me a Favor
by 96thPerson
Summary: "I only did him." I said. Raven spit his coffee across the table, Eve turned and slapped him, Aisha was sent into a fit of giggles and Rena's face turned red as Elsword stormed out of the room. ChungxElsword, PwP.


921220

Raven- Blade Master

Elsword- Rune Slayer

Aisha- Void Princess

Eve- Code Empress

Rena- Wind Sneaker

Chung- Iron Paladin

Chung POV

* * *

Elsword was confused.

Okay, that might have been an understatement. He was extremely confused. More than usual. At least, more than usual when it came to me.

Before I became an Iron Paladin, Elsword was always the dominant one. For him, making me blush and fluster was easy. He always topped with no problem, and could get me to be obedient even when he wasn't trying. Now, it was almost the opposite. I got him to blush more often with little glances, touches, and whispers. He was more responsive to my flirting, instead of flipping my skirt every time he got. And now, I was the one on top.

It was awkward the first few times. Of course, I was inexperienced, so after allot of blushing and stuttering, I got Raven to walk me through it, and soon enough, I got used to what Elsword liked and how to make him putty in my hands.

Now, here's where Elsword got confused. He was used to me dominating our kisses, possibly a few blow jobs, but sex was another thing all together. I didn't think he was used to me taking the lead and screwing him senseless. That was always his job. He was never the one moaning and screaming, never the one begging and crying for more.

So today, when he pushed me away while we were kissing and asked what I was doing, I could only smirk down at him. His face was flushed, his hair sticking to his forehead, his chest was rising and falling quickly in time with his breath. "What am I doing? I'm returning the favor."

"What? What favor? I never asked-" Elsword threw his head back moaned loudly, cutting himself off. I pinned his arms above his head with one hand and unzipped his vest with the other. He wrapped his legs around my waist subconsciously as I ground down with my hips, earning a whimper. "Don't bite your lip, you'll start bleeding." I whispered, licking the shell of his ear.

"G-god, Chung- You- Ah! Shit, what are you-?!" Elsword couldn't finish his sentences as I licked down his neck and to his chest where I nibbled on his collar bone and laid kisses down to one of the sensitive nubs. I nibbled again, before biting and pulling lightly, while tracing lines and shapes on his stomach. After licking his nipple until it was hard I drew back and blew on it, earning another loud keening nose, and repeated the actions on the other side.

Elsword panted, pulling my body closer with his legs. "Ch-Chung, f-fuck me..."

I smirked, rubbing his hard on though his jeans. His hips jerked forward, but a disappointed whine echoed in my ears as I pulled back.

"Maybe we should get rid of these first, hm?" I asked, releasing his arms and pushing his vest off his shoulders. He nodded with narrowed eyes and attempted to undo all his belts, a pout on his face as his fingers shook.

"You want me to help?" I asked, but he slapped my hands and gave me the best glare he could.

"No! Get rid of your armor first... It's heavy and uncomfortable-looking." Elsword replied, kicking off his thigh guards and leg warmers.

I chuckled at his rushed pace. "Fine then, fine then. If you want me to help you though..." I offered again. Nothing was said as we silently stripped. I caught him giving my back and ass occasional glances, and licked my lips whenever he our eyes caught. Elsword blushed, turning away from me. I laughed at him, crawling back towards him and turning his face to mine. Cupping his cheeks gingerly, I pulled him closer until our lips met. He kissed back, already used to this and me dominating our kisses.

Quickly, our gentle kiss became a feverish battle. Elsword pawed at my lower body and threw his head back, a breathy moan escaping his lips. I pressed my fingers to the back of his neck and rubbed at his chest again, sliding my hand ever lower. He groaned, pulling me closer with his legs and rubbing our cocks together, a loud moan tearing from my throat. If he wasn't so flustered from the feeling, he would have exploited my brief pause even more.

"Elsword, where do you want me to touch you?" I whispered huskily in his ear. Elsword flushed even redder and turned away, covering his mouth. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I-I said... t-touch me... Everywhere..." He mumbled quietly. I smirked, asking, "I still can't hear. You'll have to speak up louder."

"Damn it, Chung! Fuck me already!" He barked, before widening his eyes and blushing. Quickly, he turned on his side and hid his face in the pillow. I smirked and pulled him closer, pressing up to his entrance. Elsword yelped and moaned, grinding back on me, but I pulled away from him.

"Ah, wait for it. You need to be prepped first." I mumbled, kissing his ear. His brow furrowed and he tackled me, sitting up on my stomach and hovering his hole over my cock. "Fuck prepping! I'll be fine, just screw my ass into the mattress. Hurry before I top and do that to you!"

"Fine." I slammed into him, earning a scream. Quickly, I flipped him back onto his back and kissed his lips and jaw and cheek. Tears rolled down his face, and he gripped my back tightly, digging his nails into my skin. I waited until he gave me a minor nod, and then moved slowly out, before pushing all the way back in. Elsword yelped, his body wracking with a shudder. I paused, looking up at him.

"W-well what are you waiting for? Hurry up..." He panted, gritting his teeth with a whine as I started moving again.

"It doesn't hurt, does it?" I asked him, speeding up slightly.

"If it hurt, would I keep encouraging you?" He grinned lop-sidedly, tugging my hair in a playful manner. I slapped his hand lightly and he laughed. The sound made my ears ring in a good way, so I sped up a little more.

Eventually, he started bucking and grinding back on me, begging and crying out. Things like, "Harder!" and "Faster!" kept coming out of his mouth, from breathy sighs to loud screams. I was thrusting as fast and hard as I could, when suddenly he yelped and fell limp to the bed.

I paused, brushing his bangs away from his face. "Elsword?"

Silence.

"Elsword, are you awake?" I breathed against his ear. His eyes fluttered open, and he gave me a glare. "Why'd you stop?"

"I thought you fainted or something. Did I hurt you?" I asked. He batted at my face before crossing his arms. "Hit that same spot again and find out."

When I didn't move, he pushed up shakily and flipped me on my back. He flopped onto my chest, panting to catch his breath and stop his arm from shaking. "Elsword...? What are you- Ah- Fuck!" I yelped as he bucked back and started riding me hard. His insides and thighs twitched and I knew he was coming close. "Ch-chung- C-cum- Gonna...!"

Elsword threw his head back and screamed my name loudly, slamming back down on me. His insides spasmed as he came, splashing his seed up my chest and on my face. His body twitching and clamping down on me pushed me over the edge and I came, moaning his name loudly.

I pulled out of him as he collapsed onto me, tired and spent. His hair stuck to his face and he panted quickly, air coming to him in sharp, short breaths. I pushed his bangs away from his face and rested my hand on his shoulder, squeezing affectionately.

"Th-that..." I started. "Was amazing." He finished for me.

"Heh. So are you gonna get used to me being dominant?" I asked. He socked my arm and muttered, "Good night, jerk," burying his face in the crook of my neck and quickly falling asleep.

It wasn't until the next morning it sunk into Elsword's head that he let go while fucked him hard and he actually got angry.

We were all sitting at breakfast, Rena in the kitchen with Raven, when Elsword slammed the door open and stormed across the room. He snatched a plate from the counter and slammed it on one of the far back tables, cracking it along the bottom and side. Angrily, he devoured his food, before slamming his plate in the sink and snapping it full in half. He shook his hand off, splashing a little blood around, and then wiped it on his leg warmers. He growled loudly, turning towards the door and storming out, slamming the thing practically off his hinges.

"Rude, much?" Rena asked, examining the plate. Raven sat down as Aisha snickered, "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!"

I was smiling and humming, maybe a bit too loud, for Eve looked at me and asked, "Why are you in such a good mood? Did you not just see Elsword's tantrum?"

I giggled happily. "Oh, I saw it, and am more than amused. I know why he's pissed off, too!"

Everyone leaned in with wide eyes, gasping, "You do?!" loudly. Ophelia pulled Eve's head back to finish braiding and tying up her hair, and earned a scowl.

"Oh yeah. I only did him." I said, resting my head on my hand and my elbow on the table. Raven spit took his coffee, splattering it all over Eve, who in turn, slapped him across the face. Aisha blushed and covered her mouth, giggles slipping though her hands. Rena's face went red, and she spluttered, "You- Him- What- Why- Topped?!" and something else that was impossible to comprehend.

"... A favor." I finished as they calmed down. They're faces returned to normal, Aisha still giggling. "What did you do?"

"Something. It was training related." I replied, smile widening. Aisha had seemed to get it.

"You... You should go apologize. Like, really." Raven stated, finishing what was left of his coffee in slow, long gulps.

"I don't think he's going want to see me right now, you saw how angry he was. And those runes hurt a hell of allot more when he's pissed." I said.

"Just go. I refused to suffer from your shenanigans any longer. Come, Ophelia. I must go change." Eve commanded, with a hand flourish. Ophelia scowled at me, but bowed and followed her queen out anyway.

"Fine, fine. I'll go talk with my little Rune Slayer." I smirked, standing up.

"Your what?" Rena asked, looking at me.

"Nothing, nothing~"

I found him outside on the balcony about an hour later. Elsword was staring out at nothing in particular, chucking rocks into the sky and blowing them up with runes.

"Hey there." I started, and he immediately whipped around and tossed a large stone and what ever pebbles were left in his hand at me. I dodged most of them, but some still landed hits to the Freitunier. "You still pissed off at me?"

"Oh, hell yeah, I'm ticked. Why did you even allow me to through with that?" He asked, whipping around from his sitting position and crouching, a narrow-eyed glare on his face. "Seriously, I thought I told you that if something like that was gonna happen, you should stop me. Or at least tell me before hand you're gonna fuck me like that!"

"I didn't know you cared so much. And you were the one who kept moaning for me to fuck you harder." I replied, earning a blush from him. "Besides, I was only returning the favor."

"What favor? If anything, that was more of a... Whatever the opposite of a favor is!" Elsword barked, grabbing my collar and pulling me closer.

"I was... You're always the one who tops, and it's always me who feels good... I just wanted... You to feel like that for once." I explained to him. A sense of deja vu came over me, as well as the feeling I was being watched. Elsword narrowed his eyes even more, pulling me closer. I could feel his breath ghosting my lips as he mumbled, "You know I have pride issues, don't you? I don't like being topped because it makes me feel weak."

"I... I'm sorry, you should have told me." I whispered back, but he pulled me into a chaste kiss.

"Well now you know." He pulled back and hopped off the balcony, landing with his back to me. After a brief pause, he turned around. "Um... Maybe we could do that again sometime though..." I smiled and pulled him into a deep kiss, letting him dominate this time.

* * *

_Meanwhile... (Regular POV)_

Aisha pushed Raven's head down and leaned on Rena, trying to get a better view. "C'mon, c'mon, lemme see!"

"Aisha! Stop squirming, you'll get us caught!" Raven hissed, pushing the Princess off himself. He righted his uniform and continued watching as Elsword pulled Chung closer.

"Are they kissing? Raven, you're tall, you can see." Rena said quickly. She grabbed Aisha's arm and pulled her down, putting her in a headlock.

"Well... I can't tell yet.. Wait, Elsword just got off the balcony... Oh! He's pulling Chung closer by the hips..." Raven reported, when Aisha interrupted him.

"I got it! I can send out Angkor to spy on them and report later!" Aisha giggle happily as she summoned her little minion. "Go, Angkor, and tell me what you see!"

"No, Aisha, wait-!" Rena yelped, when a rune came flying, leaving a burning path behind it. The Wind Sneaker and Blade Master jumped out of the way, before it exploded on impact to a tree.

"'Ey! You spyin' on us?!" Elsword barked angrily, still holding Chung close to him.

"Um, well, you see... There's a long story to that... Uh..." Rena started, when Raven grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. "Hey!"

"Fuck that shit, run!" He yelped, taking off sprinting. Rena struggled and pounded his back lightly, and Aisha looked back and forth between Raven and Elsword.

"You might want to run, Aisha. And regret teaching me Fire Balls, hm~?" Elsword asked, a sick grin plastered on his face. Chung joined in with a chuckle. "And these bullets' power comes directly from my soul. I'm pretty ticked right now, can't you see?!"

Aisha squeaked and scrambled off, more scared than she had ever been in her entire life.

_End_

.

.

.

:D?


End file.
